Come with me
by bratlupa
Summary: completed 10-24-04 This is how I wanted the movie to end.(please read and review)
1. come with me

Title: Come with me  
  
Author: Spanishgoddess86  
  
Email address: spanishgoddess86@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: TFATF  
  
Pairing: none  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the movie and I'm not making any money what so ever from this fic.  
  
Author note: This would have been cool if it happened, but it didn't. Also everything happened in the movie but what I'm about to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cops were coming I could hear their sirens and I was just standing there doing nothing, and Dom looked so miserable. I started thinking to myself then, About how I think of Dom as to much of a friend I don't want to see him go to prison. Then there was Mia, I know she would hate me more if I arrested him or if I let some other cop do it. Then last I thought about the rest of the team. Letty was like my own sister and lord knows I want nothing bad to happen to her. Leon was cool and had always been extremely nice to me. Jesse God how I hope he stays alive he such a brilliant kid. Then there was Vince to think about I know he hates me, and I don't like him. I didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, and I don't want to see him go to prison either. I know what I have to do now.  
  
"I owe you a 10 second car." I said holding out the keys for the Supra for Dom to take and leave. Dom looked up at me shocked.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked me while taking the keys from my hand, I nodded my head and watched Dom walk over to the Supra and get in. I shook my head slightly and was about to turn around and walk away, When I heard Dom yelling my name.  
  
"Brian, come with me." I turned around shocked and just stared at him.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I was sent here to bust you for hijacking and your asking me to come with you." I said rambling a little unsure of what to do since I was so sure this person was going to hate me now.  
  
"Yea I'm sure you're letting me go, you saved Vince's life, and you know the cops are going to turn on you and throw your ass in prison." What he said makes sense I know that everyone going to turn on me and charge me with a shit load of things.  
  
"Look you need to choose now even if you don't come with me, I'm leaving I am not going back to prison if I can help it." Dom said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"All right I'll come my career as a cop is over anyway. I broke the one rule of undercover work and became attach to the suspects." I said while getting into the car. Dom just nodded, smiled at me, and stepped on the gas trying to get as far away from here as possible to avoid being caught by the cops.  
  
While watching the scenery pass by me in a blur, I was thinking to myself. God I just hope Mia won't hate me when I see her again. Even though I know I wont see her again anytime soon since she waiting around LA so she can bring Jesse and Vince to Mexico when they are able to get out of the hospital if they make it. 


	2. phone call

Author note: since I had a few people tell me this was a good story so far and they asked for more I decided to go ahead and see what happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been two weeks now since I left with Dom. Since then, we meet Leon and Letty in a small town in the middle of Mexico. They were shocked to see me at first knowing everything that happened, but had the same mind set as Dom, and welcomed me without another work of what happened.  
  
We had just bought a two-bedroom house: with an attic that was going to be converted into bedrooms, a basement which was probably going to get the same as the attic, a big backyard. It also had a large living room and kitchen.  
  
It was 9:30AM and we were all in the kitchen eating, when the phone rang.  
  
"Who has this number?" Leon asked the question everyone wanted to know.  
  
"Don't know now be quiet." Dom said reaching for the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"That's good...How much longer until you guys can come down here?"  
  
"Three weeks...that's great I'll see you then."  
  
"Yea love you to...be careful." He said hanging up the phone and looking up at all the people who wanted to know what going on.  
  
"What was Mia." Another wave of guilt that I been trying to deny for weeks no flare up at the mentioned of her name.  
  
"It turns out that since they can't find the cop that they sent undercover..." I felt all eyes turn to me for a second. "That even though they know they were involved. They also know that nothing they find out is going to stick anyway so they aren't going to be charged with anything." Dom said smiling. "Anyway Vince is already out of the hospital and Jesse getting out in 3 weeks after that they going to drive down here." He said grabbing Letty, pulling her into his arms, and spinning her around glad that they're friends were ok and soon they would all be together again.  
  
I was glad that everyone was ok or going to be ok, really I was cause other then for Vince I got along with everyone. However right then I just kept thinking to myself I hope Mia don't hate me, repeatedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was so happy that everyone was going to be ok, and we would be together again soon. I hugged Letty tightly and actually spun her around, Letty laughing the whole time. I slapped Leon on the shoulder, he just smiled up at me.  
  
Then there was Brian, he was staring at the table and I knew he was feeling guilty again for being a cop, and I know he was also feeling guilty over Mia.  
  
"Bri lets grab a beer and go talk outside." I said to Brian going to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers. I looked over at Letty who was just smiling, she knew what was wrong with him. Leon just looked concern for Brian. They had gotten close in the last couple of weeks and seriously. I think Leon knew more about what going on in his head the he knew himself.  
  
Brian mumbled an ok and got up, taking one of the beers that Dom held out to him.  
  
"Brian I know you still feel guilty for everything that happened, but like I told you before no one blames you. If it weren't for you Vince would be died, Tran would still be alive, and who know what else would have happened." I told him taking a drink from my beer.  
  
"Yea I know, but I can't help it. Maybe if I weren't around none of this would have happened. I just fell like I used Mia, and I love her so much." Brian said finishing his sentence by looking down at the ground.  
  
"Look Bri one thing is that if you hadn't been chosen for the job we would be in jail now because we still would have done it. Mia knows your here with us, I was going to tell you but I've called her from a payphone a couple of days ago, and she told me that she still loves you and she not sure if she should." Brian started to open up his month to say something. "No let me finish she not sure if she should cause she don't know if you were really in love with her or if it was just because of the job. Truthfully, I wouldn't have let you go out with Mia if you really didn't have feeling for her. So I would stop worrying and now just think about what you're going to say to her when she gets here." I said he nodded told me I was right.  
  
I patted him on the arm and went inside to finish my breakfast since at noon I had to be down town to talk to some old man about buying his garaged. 


	3. light blue Acura Integra

A/N I would like to thank...  
  
Naughty-by-Nature ~ Thanks for the review and for the idea about the propose thing he might but probably not right way.  
  
Kelekona8 ~ Thanks for the review. I glad you like it so far.  
  
Amber ~ Thanks for the review.  
  
Anyway, thanks again guy's I appreciate it... Here is an update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DOM'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been a week since Mia called and Brian had stayed silent for the most part. I know he worried about what Mia going to think when she gets here, and he getting more silent as it gets closer to the time she'll be coming. However I been keeping him busy since I ended up buying that guys' garage pretty cheap.  
  
Everyone was in the garage now helping me set it up for our grand opening in a couple of days. Brian was helping Leon hang a couple of racks and shelves for storage. While Letty and me were looking at the books and ordering what machinery, we need and tools in general we needed.  
  
That basically, what we did for the next week we would have opened up sooner but we had some problems getting some of the tools and we still hadn't decided how we were going to advertise the garaged. We did finally decide on flyers and an advertisement in the paper.  
  
The day that we finished with the garaged he headed over to a small diner on the way home and picked up some food since it was late. When we arrived there was a light blue Azura (A/N ~ I could remember what type it was if that wrong.) sitting in the driveway.  
  
I grinned and turned to Letty who was in the passenger seat.  
  
"Jesse and V must of got out early."  
  
Letty just grinned back at him and nodded. She hurried out of car and ran to the house in order to hug everyone. I looked back and noticed that Leon was racing for the house to, but Brian was still behind the wheel of his car although he had turned of the engine. He looked scared and excited at the same time I walked over to his car and opened the door.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
He nodded and slowly got out of the car. I smiled at him and headed to the house not fast like Letty and Leon but not slow either. Brian dragged himself looked at the ground the whole way and didn't look up until he knocked into someone.  
  
~A/N~ You guys want to know who it is... Will if I get enough reviews I'll update quicker and then everyone will know who. 


	4. Mia

Author's note ~ Wow I never thought I would get as many reviews as I did. I'm so grateful to everyone that reviewed.  
  
Jeannean ~ I'm glad you like this story so far, and the answer is in this chapter. : P  
  
foxy-latina ~ thanks for the review  
  
hiphopstar ~ Thank for the review  
  
naughty-By-Nature ~ I'm so glad you like this story so far, As far as it being longer I think this chapter is, but not my much. Lol  
  
Jaws2 ~ Thanks for the information I see about changing the part about the car in the pervious chapter when I get the chance.  
  
VinsBaby1989 ~ All I have to say is read and find out. : P  
  
Anyway thinks again to everyone that reviewed even if your not listed above. I still really appreciate it. Anyway on to the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MIA'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I heard the sound of a couple of modified cars. I went out the back door in order to circle around towards the front of the house. Before anyone could, say anything to me and before Letty and everyone else could stop me from what I had to do.  
  
I had to see him before he saw me. I needed to see if everything that Dom been telling for the last couple of weeks about Brian is true. I need to see if Brian was really in love with me, or if he was just using me to get close too Dom. Dom saw me and smiled at me. I grateful that he realized I had to talk to Brian first though before I could go and greet him.  
  
I moved towards the front door and stood there. I watched Brian get out of his car, he looked so sad and worried. I stood there watching him until he ran into me, and for the first time in the last couple of months. I saw his lovely blue eyes again full of shock of having just run into somebody not realizing anyone was there, guilt for everything that happened, and something I believe that was love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRIAN'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't even know that anyone was out here I was so worried about what I was going to say to Mia that I was looking where I was going and ran into somebody. I quickly looked up and it was Mia admittedly I started to apologize for running into her scolding myself thinking that I probably just messed up thing more now.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that."  
  
"It's ok." She smiled at me slightly and I found myself starting to relax a little but I was still very tense.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked, figuring if I didn't talk to her now then I would probably loose my nerve to ask her later.  
  
She nodded and waited for me to continue.  
  
"I know you have every right to hate me right now, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that. Although everything started, out for me as just a job. Everything quickly changed I found myself becoming good friends with everyone well except V, but I think we had a slight understanding. Most importantly though I feel in love with you, I still love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way about me really I do understand." I paused for a few minutes to let her take in everything I said and to take a breath.  
  
"Sorry if I was babbling some... Anyway, what I want to say is that... Do you think we could start again maybe take things slowly at first." I looked at her, hoping that she would say yes to starting again.  
  
A/N ~ Again read and review please and I see about getting her reply written soon lol. 


	5. dinner and everything after

Author Note - I'm sorry I've taken so long with updating this story, but you know with the holidays and everything and the fact that I got a car for Christmas I haven't really been home much. So I'm sorry about the huge delay and I'll try to day better.  
  
In addition, I would like to thank...  
  
Foxy-Latina  
  
Amber  
  
Kelekona8  
  
Vinsbaby1989  
  
For reviewing on chapter four, I greatly appreciate all the feedback and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story.  
  
Now without further delay onto chapter five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MIA'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe he asking me to start our relationship over again. I studied his face for the longest time and then pulled him into a hug. He was shock, but a few seconds later he pulled me closer to him and hugged me back.  
  
We must have stood there for awhile because I could hear Dom now yelling at us that dinner was done and we best be getting our butts inside so we could eat. I smiled at Brian and grabbed his hand as he led me into the house and into the kitchen where everyone was seated already.  
  
Brian and I sat down to the left of Dom, and soon after that we dove into the food since Jesse was the one that reached for the food first.  
  
After dinner, Brian and I were told that we had dish duty since everyone else had helped prepare the food. Brian and I just laughed and nodded our heads as Brian got up to start the water and start on the dishes as I cleared the table. While everyone else went into the living room to watch TV and just hang out.  
  
Once we were done with the dishes. We went into the living and sat down together on the floor. Since Jesse and Vince were spread out on the couch because they still got tired because of their wounds, Dom and Letty were sharing the love seat, and Leon was in the only chair in the room.  
  
"So girl... I guess that you and blonde are back together now right?" Letty said to me looking at me smiling. I nodded my head and smiled back  
  
"Good cause if I had to look at Brian again stress himself out over you he was going to be in trouble." Letty said causing everyone to laugh while Brian tried to hide behind me.  
  
"Ok... Ok... I'm glad you guys are back together now...But Brian if you hurt her again I'll break your neck." Dom said to me smiling at Brian then at me.  
  
"I won't this time I have nothing I'm hiding now." Brian said seriously to Dom and smiled at me. Dom just nodded and smiled back.  
  
"When do I get to go to this new garage and work on the cars?" Jesse said suddenly  
  
"The doctor doesn't want you working all that much Jess. He wants you to take it easy. You're already tired from the drive down here." I said, to Jesse looking at him worried since he was so pale. Dom must have agreed that Jesse didn't look good. Because he told Jesse that he should go to his room and get some sleep, and if he was feeling up to it he'd take him to the garage tomorrow. Providing that he wouldn't over work himself.  
  
Jesse agreed and started to get up, but being more tired then what he thought he was he needed help. So Dom and Letty got up saying that they'll help him to his room and then they we're going to bed. Vince soon decided he was tired and Leon went to make sure he was ok since he seemed a little shaky on his feet.  
  
"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Brian asked  
  
"You know what?" I asked him  
  
"What"  
  
"Do you mind if we shared your room for the night...not to do anything but... I just kinda of want you to hold me tonight. I guess to assure myself that everything ok.  
  
I said looking down not sure what he would say. Brian got up and held his hand out to me, which I took and he helped me up.  
  
"I don't mind at all whatever you want. I'm the one that messed up the first time now I want to make it right. I missed you so much." He said, pulling me into a tight hug letting go a few minutes later and led me to my room.  
  
"I though you might want to get something more comfortable to wear." He said, after I looked at him confused since nothing in the room that he took me belonged to him, and my suitcase was sitting on the bed. I smiled, and told him I would be right back. I went to one of my suitcases and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, my toothbrush, and brush. Then went into the bathroom to change and bush my teeth and my hair. When I came out, I saw that Brian had also gone to his room for a few minutes and put on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.  
  
"You want to sleep in here or do you want to go to my room."  
  
"'Lets go to your room." He nodded and grabbed my hand and led me through a connecting door into his room. I looked at him surprise for two reasons one I didn't even see that door and didn't know it was a connected to another room. Plus, I had no idea his room was so close to mine. He laughed and climbed into the bed. When I climbed in, right away, he pulled me closer and soon, I had my head rested on his shoulder, and he had his arms around me. I fell asleep soon after and felt safe again something I hadn't felt for a couple of months now.  
  
Author note 2. ~ Again I'm sorry for the lack of updating in the last couple of weeks I hope you like this chapter. 


	6. THE END

Author note: Ok I know I just up and left, and I'm sorry really I am. However, I have lost almost all interest in this fandom. So I'm just going to summaries what would have been in detail and maybe someday I actual try to finish this thing for really we'll see.

Anyway thanks to

foxy-latina

Of Love And Death

Kelekona8

For the review.

**summary for end**

Everyone in the Team lived a happy life of racing, partying, and just doing stuff they've always done. The big news was that Dom asked Letty to marry him, which she agreed to. Then not to long after that Brian asked Mia to marry him (of course with Dom's permission) She agreed right away. Dom being the big brother that he is made sure that Mia's wedding was what she always wanted and even stalled his for a couple of weeks. Eventually both couples were married and they decided to stay in the same house as the team and just sound proof the rooms or something like that.

A year later both Mia and Letty were pregnant with their first kids, and 9 months later Mia had a little girl named Lia O'Conner While Letty had a little boy that just took his father's name. Both couple then just spent their time raising their children and living happily ever after.

THE END

A/N I know the end sucked but I felt I had to give you something since the last update was in January.


End file.
